


I Own You

by hurluberlu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Moriarty is Alive, One Shot, Reichenbach Theory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Back to why you won't kill me. I've got something you want, have always wanted. And I'll gladly give it to you."</p><p>"Do you realize what you've just told me?"</p><p>"I've told you I'm yours Jim."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Own You

Sherlock's laugh emanated over the rooftop.

Moriarty stopped in his tracks. "What is it? What did I miss?"

Sherlock stepped down from the ledge.

"You're not going to do it. You can't kill me Moriarty, and I know why."

Moriarty smirked. "Oh. Do you?" Sherlock stepped forward, circling around Moriarty like Moriarty had done to him before.

"Of course I do, after all, I am not ordinary."

Jim shook his head sadly. "But you are ordinary. You're ordinary; on the side of the angels."

Sherlock stopped and a devilish smile crossed his face. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find that I'm not an angel."

Moriarty tilted his head. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Sherlock resumed his circling. "Back to why you won't kill me. I've got something you want, have always wanted. And I'll gladly give it to you."

Moriarty reached out, grabbing Sherlock's arm, stopping him. "Do you realize what you've just told me?"

Sherlock nodded. "I've told you I'm yours Jim." He sat down on the rooftop and pulled Jim down with him. "I'm yours."

Moriarty captured Sherlock's mouth with his. Moriarty moved onto the detective's lap and put his arms around Sherlock's neck. When they needed to stop for air, Sherlock leaned his forehead against Jim's. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that." Jim breathed out.

Sherlock stood up, keeping Jim's arms around him, putting Jim's legs on his waist. Jim put his head on the crook of Sherlock's neck and started to kiss gently. Determined, Sherlock started to walk over to the stairs leading down from the roof and into the hospital.

When they had made it to the bottom of the steps, Jim had already moved and was kissing underneath of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock stumbled stepping down from the bottom step, clearly distracted, but he continued to walk.

After a minute or so of Sherlock wandering the halls he finally came upon a familiar door. Opening it slowly to make sure Molly wasn't there, Sherlock stepped in and quickly shut the door. He then carried Moriarty, who had started to grind his hips against Sherlock's, over to an empty table in the lab.

Sherlock set Jim down on the table and grabbed his face, bringing it towards his. Jim hungrily leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sherlock's. Working quickly, Jim reached down and pulled Sherlock's shirt apart, causing two buttons to fly off. Sherlock broke the kiss to take off the ripped shirt while Jim pulled off his tie.

Sherlock grew impatient and grabbed Jim's shirt, ripping it off of the man. Moriarty smiled and looked up at Sherlock. "That was my favorite suit."

Sherlock scoffed and ran his hands down Moriarty's bare chest. "That's too bad." He replied sarcastically.

"Why don't we switch places so I can bend you over and fuck you on this table?" Jim whispered, leaning forward to Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock nodded and sat down next to Moriarty. Confidently, he turned and looked into Jim's eyes while smirking. "You can do anything you want."

Jim stood up and started to unbuckle his belt. He looked up when he heard a tsk from Sherlock. "You should let me do that."

Jim lowered his hands and watched Sherlock as he slowly pulled down Jim's zipper. Staring straight into Jim's eyes, Sherlock pulled the man's trousers down. Sherlock licked his lips, still staring into Jim's eyes, and slipped off the man's boxers.

Sherlock broke eye contact, looking down to Jim's clearly erect cock. He slowly inched forward, almost nervous, before he took it into his mouth. Jim's lips let out a small moan as Sherlock started to lick and suck. Sherlock took that as a cue for him to go faster, and soon he was hearing Jim's loud moans fill the empty lab.

Feeling he was about to burst, Jim muttered out a small protest. "Shhh...Shhherlocccck..."

The detective removed his lips and placed them against Jim's. They kissed passionately until Moriarty pulled away. "Trousers off."

Sherlock obliged and pulled down both his trousers and boxers in one motion. Eager, Sherlock got up and walked over to the end of the table. He laid down on his stomach and winced when his dick touched the cold metal.

Jim smiled and walked behind Sherlock. He leaned forward, his chest against Sherlock's back, and resumed kissing Sherlock's neck. Sherlock let out small moans as he felt Jim's member against his lower back.

Sherlock whimpered impatiently and Jim let out a quiet laugh. "Eager are we?"

Sherlock let out a groan in response. Jim removed his chest from Sherlock's back and grabbed Sherlock's hips. Moriarty pushed a finger into Sherlock and felt heat rush down to his member from the loud moan that Sherlock emitted.

Sherlock was impatient. "No prep Jim."

"Are you sure?"

"I need you in me now."

Moriarty nodded, even though Sherlock couldn't see him, and lined himself up to Sherlock.

Without warning, Jim suddenly pushed in and Sherlock almost screamed with pleasure. Jim moved out slowly and pushed back in faster as Sherlock's moans got louder. The two men were soon panting heavily and Jim was, again, close to release.

When Sherlock felt the warm liquid inside of him and the "Sherlock!," from the man behind him, he too let himself release. It wasn't long before Jim had left Sherlock and was sitting on the table next to the detective.

Moriarty let his hand wander to the mop of hair on Sherlock's head. "Now comes the crafty part."

Sherlock lifted his head and stared confusingly into Jim's eyes. "The crafty part?"

"My people still need to see you jump Sherlock."

Sherlock stood up, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "All of that, and you still want me to kill myself?"

Jim shook his head and grabbed Sherlock's arm. "No Sherlock. Don't you get it? They just have to think you've jumped."

Both of the men had gotten dressed and were standing in the middle of the room. "I see. But how Jim?"

Jim lifted his arms. "We're in a hospital! Just grab a body!"

"I'm not going to throw a random person off of a building!"

Moriarty sighed. "It's better than throwing yourself off of a building!"

Moriarty's eyes lit up. "I've got an idea."

...

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." Sherlock pleaded to John as he remembered Jim's instructions. _'He musn't see that the Sherlock on the roof is fake.'_

"All right." Sherlock heard John's voice say.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?" Sherlock asked frantically.

"Do what?" John asked.

"This phone call – it’s, er ... it’s my note. It’s what people do, don’t they – leave a note?"

John shook his head, beginning to understand what was happening. "Leave a note when?"

"Goodbye John." Sherlock said, resisting the urge to apologize.

John shook his head again, more frantically. "No. Don't."

Moriarty made the dummy drop it's phone from his place behind it. Down below on the street, Sherlock was already laying down, fake blood covering his face.

"Sherlock!" John screamed hopelessly.

Jim released his rope, making the dummy fall from the rooftop.

"Sher..." John trailed off as he watched the fake dummy fall.

Immediately John started to run towards Sherlock while Moriarty ran down the stairs into the hospital.

People had gathered around the body, people Moriarty had hired to remove the dummy and make it look like Sherlock was truly dead.

Moriarty had already made it onto the street by the time John was knocked over by the strategically placed biker. When John had gotten up and continued his run over to Sherlock, Moriarty had specifically told his actors to not let the doctor close to the body.

Jim had retreated into the shadows when John stumbled over, muttering Sherlock's name.

"He's my friend." He told them, desperately trying to get through.

The elderly woman had to peel John's fingers off of Sherlock's wrist to make sure he didn't realize there was still a pulse.

The paramedics from the hospital came over with a stretcher, quickly wheeling Sherlock away from the scene while John uttered protests.

From the distance, the assassin lowered his rifle.

When Sherlock made it inside, Jim grabbed him from the stretcher. They stood there, embraced in a hug while Sherlock wept. "John thinks I'm dead..."

"It's better then having _him_ dead." Moriarty cooed softly. "Besides, now I have you."

Sherlock lifted his head from Moriarty's shoulder. "Shouldn't that have been 'Now you have me'?"

Moriarty got a devilish look in his eyes.

"No."

"Because I own you."

 

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!" Anderson asked incredulously.

"I don’t see why not. It’s just as plausible as some of your theories."

"Look, if you’re not going to take it seriously, Kristen, you can get out."

"I do take it seriously. I think you should be open-minded to more theories."

"I founded ‘The Empty Hearse’ so like-minded people could meet, discuss theories..." Anderson trailed off.

"Sherlock’s still out there." He finished.

Kristen scoffed. "If he was, the only explanation would be Moriarty's help."

Anderson sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Kristen's eyes widened as she looked at the T.V. behind Anderson.

"Oh my god..." She murmured as she looked at the headline.

"HAT DETECTIVE ALIVE."

Underneath of that, there was a separate headline.

"Seen around London with Jim Moriarty"

Kristen stood up and started to laugh. "I was right!"

Anderson looked over to the blond girl, now dancing, and back at the T.V. "But..."

Kristen took her phone out of her pocket, quickly dialing four numbers. "Sam, Laura, Lizzy, Mari, I was right!" She skipped out of the door while the others in the room looked at her with amazed expressions.

Anderson was still staring at the T.V., watching the headline flash off and on the screen. "How?..."


End file.
